Just one more minute
by marvelgirl4life
Summary: Peter stands Gwen up... again. But he has a good reason. One Shot.


**My bffl has been obsessing over Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy for at least three months now, so I decided to write this as a graduation present to her. I think she's going to kill me when she sees this. I hope you enjoy...**

Gwen stood on the corner outside the Starbucks waiting for Peter. She shivered against the brisk wind, and buried her hands deep into her pockets. Peter was late. Again. She was tired of waiting for him. She checked her watch. He was now 20 minutes late. Gwen sighed. Giving up on her resolve to wait for him outside, she headed into the Starbucks.

She inhaled the scent of freshly ground coffee, and decided to order for herself and Peter,

The barista, a woman in her early 50s, smiled at Gwen and said "Hey, Hon what can I get for ya?

"A Latte two sugars please and a White chocolate mocha with raspberry sauce." She shook her head. _Peter and his extravagant drinks_. She paid for the drinks and then sat down. She texted Peter

_G:Where are you_

_G:Did you forget about our coffee date? The usual Starbucks?_

Her name was called for the drinks. She started in on her latte.

_G:Are you sleeping?_

_G:What's up Peter? _

_G:Why aren't you answering?_

_G:Your coffee's getting cold!_

_G:Were you up too late last night? Were you working on something?_

_G:PETER PARKER!_

_G:DON'T YOU DARE STAND ME UP! _

By now, Gwen had finished her latte and half of Peter's. She shook her head. She knew one person who probably knew where Peter was. She dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Aunt May? Hi, it's Gwen. Gwen Stacy."

"Oh hello dear." Aunt May said. "How've you been?"

"I'm actually a little annoyed right now. Is Peter there? He's not answering my texts."

"Oh no. Um, Gwen. Peter said he had a date with this girl… Mary Jane? What's her last name…. Waters? Walters?"

"Watson?" Gwen said a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh YES! Thank you dear!" Should I tell him you called?"

"Um yes, actually. Please tell him that we need to have a little 'chat' next time he's available."

"Ok. Bye Gwen! Take care."

"You too, Aunt May."

Gwen sat there in the Starbucks. Heart breaking, too sad to move.

When the door opened Gwen looked up, and locked eyes with Peter.

"Hey Gwen!" Peter said "You remember Mary Jane, right?

"Hi, Gwen." Mary Jane said. Her red hair was parted down the middle, giving her face an unflattering shape.

Gwen jerked her chin at the other woman. "Peter, you're two hours late."

Peter facepalmed "Aww Babe, I'm so sorry it just completely slipped my mind!"

"I sent you texts! I called you. I even called your aunt, who said you were on a date with this chickie here." Gwen planted her hand on her hip. "And Peter, this isn't the first time you've stood me up. I'm sorry, Peter. Call me when you're mature enough for a real relationship."

Gwen left the coffee shop, exiting the warm environment into the freezing cold air.

"Gwen, please wait!"

"No, Peter, we're done."

"I can explain everything in 30 seconds."

"29…28…"

"Gwen, you know how horrible I am with shopping. I suck. Especially with women's stuff. You saw the brooch I bought for Aunt May. I asked Mary Jane to help me buy something today because it probably is the most important thing I will ever buy."

"And you couldn't trust me? Last time I checked, I was your girlfriend!"

"Yeah, the last time you checked." Peter walked closer to her, his combat boots dragging through the snow. "But Gwen, You are do much more than that to me. You're my best friend. You're my confidante-"

"Peter, don't you dare try and save your butt with flattery. I TOLD you. We're finished."

"You are also the person I trust most in this world. When I go to bed at night, I think of you, and when I wake up in the morning, the first face I want to see is yours."

"Goodbye, Peter." Gwen started to walk away, but Peter grabbed her hand.

"You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"For the valedictorian, you aren't very street smart." Peter dropped to one knee. Gwen's eyes widened.

"Gwen Stacy, Will you marry me?" he asked holding out the most beautiful ring.

Gwen opened her mouth to reply, when all of the sudden, The edges of her body started fading in and out. Peter reached for her but it was too late. He came hurtling back into reality.

He was laying in his bed, in a pool of tears and sweat. He opened his desk drawer where the ring was stashed. If only he had one more minute with her on that bridge.

He would never know her answer.

**Yeah... I cried while writing this. I'm sorry. Follow me on tumblr marvelgirl4life. I promise that wont be as depressing as this is.**

**Reviews are welcome:) Follow/favorite me/this story.**

**Luv ya!**

**~marvelgirl4life**


End file.
